


Am I Missing... An Eyebrow?

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I did all of this for me, I'm Sorry, Memeteam, Memeteam Mythbusters, Other, The difference between science and screwing around is writing it down, i love these idiots, poor iwa-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they didn't want us to try this stuff at home they wouldn't make it look so fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Missing... An Eyebrow?

**Author's Note:**

> ENTIRELY SELF INDULGENT! I wanted this so damn bad that I wrote it. 
> 
> Remember that episode of Mythbusters where Adam lost an eyebrow to some fire? That test wasn't feasible by high schoolers but there was another test that was. Muahahahahaha
> 
> Thank you to MusicPrincess655 for the quick beta. I wrote this thing in like 20 minutes so I'm sorry if it wasn't what people were hoping for.
> 
> Thank you to all of my friends who helped me figure out which myths I could have high schoolers feasibly do lol.

_“Please, don’t try anything you are about to see at home.”_

 

_“We’re what you call ‘experts’.”_

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both loved Mythbusters. The American show was full of literally finding excuses to blow things up, or shoot them, or light them on fire. Just about anything imaginable.

 

Matsukawa looked away from the screen to talk to his friend.

 

“Makki, we should try doing some of these.”

 

Hanamaki looked back.

 

“Mattsun, they literally just said we shouldn’t do these things at home…” then gave his friend an evil smile. “I agree. Let’s figure out which ones we can do.”

 

They found 3 myths they wanted to try. The first one was going to be easy, Diet Coke and Mentos vs Coke and Mentos. The second one was going to be a duct tape trebuchet - this would have to be done on a smaller scale than the show though. The final one was the match head bomb. It took a lot of gathering but they somehow managed to get 1,000 match heads, cut and separated and put in an old coffee can.

 

The boys found a field by an old warehouse near the school. The inside of the warehouse had some old wooden planks that would be perfect for the trebuchet they needed to build. After a lot of sneaking around and spending late nights after practice, they completed their project Sunday night. They convinced one of their underclassmen, Kunimi, to come help record and write down their results from their tests.

 

They set up the camera on a tripod and pointed it towards one of the side walls of the warehouse. They had set up a small table with a 2-liter each of Coke and Diet Coke, both with the lids off. Hanamaki stood in front of the camera.

 

“Kunimi, you ready to write stuff down?”

 

“For the fifth time: yes, Hanamaki-senpai,” Kunimi responded, seeming irritated.

 

“Okay, good. Mattsun~ We’re ready to go on our end. You ready for this?”

 

“You know it, Makki!”

 

Hanamaki turned to look at the camera.

 

“Diet Coke and Mentos vs regular Coke and Mentos.” Then he turned back to look at his friend.

 

“THREE!”

 

“TWO!

 

“ONE!”

 

“GO!”

 

Matsukawa dropped a mento in each bottle then turned and ran away. Both bottles immediately shot up like a fountain. The spray from the diet coke was going just a bit higher than the one from the regular coke. As the streams started slowing down it was noticeable that the coke was lasting longer than its diet counterpart.

 

“So the diet one shoots higher, but the regular one shoots longer. Good test, but we should do it a couple more times to make sure,” said Matsukawa, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Well, we did buy three of each for a reason,” Hanamaki smirked.

 

They repeated the test two more times, getting similar results both times. After they finished clearing the bottles they pulled their trebuchet out of the warehouse. They set it up to launch into a grassy area at the far end of the field. They placed a couple gallon jugs of water in a bag as a counterweight and locked the trebuchet into position.

 

Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki and asked, “So, what exactly are we gonna launch with this thing? It’s not like we can do a Molotov Cocktail like the show.”

 

Hanamaki laughed.

 

“About that…” Hanamaki pulled out an old calculator with a poorly drawn paint job on the back that looked somewhat similar to the movie poster for Mars Attacks! “I was thinking we could mess with Oikawa. Grab his phone and pretend like we launched it into oblivion.”

 

“You are the most delightfully evil person I know.” Matsukawa looked at his phone to check the time.

 

“Looks like it’s about time for Iwaizumi to get fed up with the fan girls. Get this thing ready for launch because Oikawa’s definitely gonna be chasing my ass down.”

 

Hanamaki put a hand on Matsukawa’s shoulder.

 

“God speed.”

 

Matsukawa saluted and started jogging back to the school. He spotted Oikawa talking animatedly with Iwaizumi, who was listening and not really providing much input. Matsukawa sent Oikawa a text and as the setter reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone Matsukawa sprinted at him. He grabbed the phone and took off running towards the field.

 

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood there stunned, then took off after their friend.

 

“MATTSUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!”

 

“YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST, HANGER!” Matsukawa yelled as he turned into the area where Hanamaki was.

 

By the time Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned the corner they were just in time to see Hanamaki throw Oikawa’s ‘phone’ into the sling and release the locking mechanism. The counterweight dropped, the beam flew up, and the sling released. The ‘phone’ was launched into the air and flew almost a hundred feet into the grass on the other side of the lot.

 

Oikawa started to cry and screamed, “MATTSUN! MAKKI! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I JUST GOT THAT PHONE CASE! IT WAS A LIMITED EDITION CUSTOM MADE ONE FROM MARS ATTACKS!” Then he took off running to the field to try to find his phone.

 

Iwaizumi stomped up to his friends and growled out, “ _Why_ did you guys do that, I’m going to have to listen to his bitching for at least a month.”

 

Matsukawa hummed.

 

“Oh, his phone is fine.” He pulled the device out of his pocket. “We just wanted to mess with him because it’s funny.”

 

Hanamaki laughed.

 

“It was my idea, but Mattsun is faster than me so he had to go get the phone. I painted the calculator though.”

 

Iwaizumi rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“A _calculator?_  You guys are unbelievable.”

 

Suddenly the group heard Oikawa yell out in frustration, “ _WHAT IS THIS?!_ THIS ISN’T MY PHONE!”

 

Hanamaki yelled out, “Hanger! Did you really think we’d actually do that? Mattsun still has your phone, come over here and get it!”

 

Oikawa stalked out of the grassy area, his hair a mess with random pieces of grass stuck throughout, and a face like he was ready to kill. He stormed up to Matsukawa, grabbed his phone, and opened his mouth to start yelling, but Iwaizumi slapped his hand over Oikawa’s mouth.

 

“What exactly are you guys doing out here anyway?”

 

Hanamaki grinned.

 

“Science experiments. We tested if diet coke or regular coke would shoot farther, and this was a recreation of a duct tape trebuchet. We still have the 1,000 match head bomb if you guys wanna see that.”

 

Iwaizumi sighed.

 

“It sounds to me like you’re just screwing around.”

 

Matsukawa looked mock offended.

 

“Iwaizumi, the difference between science and screwing around is writing it down. We have someone keeping records of what we’re doing.” He gestured behind him to Kunimi and the camera. “See?”

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked over at Kunimi, eyebrows raised. Kunimi looked up at them and said, “They paid me 2,000 yen to do it.”

 

“Money well spent,” said Hanamaki.

 

Iwaizumi shook his head.

 

“So what is this 1,000 match head bomb exactly?”

 

Hanamaki shrugged, “Pretty much exactly what it sounds like. We took the heads off of 1,000 matches and put them in this coffee can. We basically just light it on fire and see what it does.”

 

Oikawa looked at the pair in disbelief.

 

“That sounds pretty dangerous…”

 

Matsukawa smiled.

 

“Aww Hanger, don’t worry. We’ll be fine. You guys wanna see it? We were just about to light it.”

 

The two nodded and Hanamaki went to set up the camera. The three third years stood back near Kunimi and Matsukawa grabbed the stick lighter he brought to light the bomb.

 

“Is the camera ready?” he called out.

 

Hanamaki gave him a thumbs up.

 

“Go for it dude!”

 

Matsukawa lit the lighter and called out, “THREE!”

 

“TWO!”

   
  
“ONE!"

   
  
He stuck the lighter into the coffee can and a fireball immediately shot out. He covered his face with his hands and fell onto his back with a hiss.

 

Kunimi stared at him with wide eyes as the other third years panicked.

 

“MATTSUN!?”

 

They all ran up to their friend who was still on his back. Matsukawa mumbled out, “I’m fine. I managed to close my eyes in time, so I’m not hurt…” and he pulled his hands away from his face. The other third years stared at him in shock, unable to say anything.

 

“What is it? Is there something wrong?” Matsukawa asked, confused. The other three just looked at each other. Oikawa pulled out his phone, took a picture, and showed it to Matsukawa.

 

“Am I missing… an eyebrow?”

 

The other three third years lost it. Hanamaki was laughing so hard that he fell on his ass, Iwaizumi was gripping onto Oikawa’s shoulders for support, and Oikawa was changing the background on his phone to the picture he just took of his friend.

 

Kunimi brought the camera over and was filming the entire thing. Matsukawa sitting there in shock, unable to move, and the rest of his senpai trying to regain their bearings after laughing at their friend’s expense. Kunimi then turned the camera on himself.

  
“And _this_ is why they tell you to not try these things at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/)


End file.
